My Guardian Angel
by Rosalie Ann Jordan
Summary: 8 Year old Bella is getting abused by Charlie.When Em comes in for an internship he notices Bella.Bella is an unnatural genius.Bella comes in one day with an untreated broken arm,Em takes bella to the hospital.She never sees Charlie again.Read more
1. Chapter 1

Emmett P.O.V

Since it was my senior year I had to do an internship for the month of June. Sadly, mine was at the elementary school down the block. Usually little kids shied away from me from my massive size. I walked through the door and they directed me to a class room. The teacher greeted me and said I would be working with 3rd graders. Great, 8 year olds. Note my sarcasm. The bell rang and all of the kids flooded into the classroom. I sat in the chair in the back of the room. They walked in and hung up their stuff. The teacher Mrs. Brookes sat everyone down and told them to be quiet.

"Okay class, we have a new friend today. He is going to be with us for the rest of the school year. His name is Emmett; I want you guys to be really nice to him." She said.

I stood up and walked to the front of the room. Walking to the front I looked around. Something was off, I looked at each and every little kid. My eyes stopped at one little girl. Her skin was really pale but you could see faint yellow spots on her skin, faded bruises. Who would give this kid bruises. I quickly snapped out of it and walked to the front.

"Hey, I'm Emmett. Don't be afraid to ask me questions. I'm not scary." I said. I smiled. Mrs. Brookes told the kids to open up to a math page. I watched while all the little kids struggle except one little girl. The one with the bruises. She finished the work quickly and sat at her desk. I asked Mrs. Brookes about her. She said her name was Isabella Swan. She was really smart but didn't talk to anyone. She was teased about not having friends.

"Okay class, it's time to review the work. Who would like to do the first one on the board? Bella? Will you do it for us?" The teacher called. Bella nodded and stood up. She walked to the board and picked up a piece of chalk. The problem was 52-34. Bella quickly wrote the problem on the board and answered it. I quickly did the math in my head and Bella was correct.

"Good job Bella." Mrs. Brookes said. Bella nodded and sat back down. I kind of zoned out while the rest of the students went up and did other problems. Soon enough it was Lunch. Kids brought out bags of lunch and went out to the cafeteria. Bella strangely stayed in the classroom. She walked up to Mrs. Brookes and asked her a question.

"Mrs. Brookes, can I get harder work. The stuff in this class is too easy." Her voice was so soft I could barely hear it.

"Well I guess I could give you harder work. I will give it to Emmett and he will help you." She said. Mrs. Brookes left the room and came back with the 4th grade books. She handed them to me. I beckoned Bella to come closer. She was a little shy and hesitant at first, but slowly came up.

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmett." I said softly.

"I know, you introduced yourself in the beginning of class." She replied. Well, someone here was a smart-alec. I gave her a grin.

"Okay, in the 4th grade book it has multiplication and division. Do you know how to do that already?" I asked.

"Yes. That is easy. I can already do integers and exponents." She replied. That was Pre-Algebra work. Why would an 8 year old know how to do 8th grade work.

"How do you know how to do that? That is middle school work." I asked confused.

"My father has math books laying around the house, I read them." She replied.

"Well okay. Solve this problem." I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote down a pre-algebra problem. 7(2/7+3x)=7(5). Bella grabbed the sheet and pencil from me. In a few seconds she had down the answer: 11/7. I was shocked. The kid had done it right. She even explained her work. I got up and walked to Mrs. Brookes desk.

"Mrs. Brookes, this kid is a genius. She just did pre-algebra, look." I basically shoved the paper into her face. Mrs. Brookes looked at the paper with an appalled face.

"Oh my. This is remarkable." She said. I turned around and looked at Bella. She had pulled up her sleeve and was rubbing at a big black and blue bruise on her arm. It was in the shape of a fist. I quickly made sure I had a picture of it in my head. I would have to ask Rosalie, Carlisle, and Edward about it later. Mrs. Brookes said that I could leave the school now. I said bye to Bella and left the school. I hopped into my truck and floored it all the way to the hospital. I pulled out my phone and called Rosalie and Edward.

"Meet me at the hospital now." I said into the phone. I hung up and threw it on the other seat. Soon enough, Rosalie and Edward were there. I blocked my mind from Edward and walked in, knowing they would follow me. I made a left and walked into Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle we have a problem." I stated. Carlisle looked up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Look, you know how I started my internship today at the elementary school today. Well I had 3rd graders. The first thing is there is this girl, Bella Swan. She is like a genius or something. She is 8 and she can do pre-algebra. It's crazy. The second part is that she has yellow marks on her neck in the shape of fingerprints. She pulled her sleeve up when I wasn't looking and was stroking a huge black and blue bruise in the shape of a fist. This is the final thing. I felt this unimaginable pull towards her. I was so angry when I saw the bruises. I don't know what the hell is happening." I said. Rosalie's face was of anger. Probably from the bruises on the kid's skin. I showed Edward what it looked like. He took a step back.

"Well Emmett, there is only one Swan, Charlie Swan the police chief. I don't know what to say about the bruises though. Could he be hitting or abusing this child. I don't know. And the genius part, that is amazing. Look, tomorrow if it gets worse, just bring her to the hospital. I will take care of it.

"Okay Carlisle. Look I just don't want to see this kid hurt. It's killing me." I responded. Carlisle nodded and we all left for the house. I was going to do something about this kid, if it was the last thing I can do.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the school the next day with Bella on my mind. Soon enough she walked in. As soon as I saw her my anger flared. Her arm was so swollen and _definitely_ looked broken. I couldn't wait. I am taking her to Carlisle now. Since Mrs. Brookes wasn't here, I could take Bella.

"Bella come here, I want to ask you something." I said. Bella walked over. I could see her red eyes and tears along her face. I gently picked her up and put her to sit on the table.

"Bella you can trust me. Is Charlie hitting you? Just please tell me. I want to help you." I begged her.

" Daddy said not to tell." Bella said.

"Bella, please just tell me. If he is, I will take you somewhere safe. You won't have to see him ever again. Just tell me Bella. Please." I asked.

"Emmett, he hurts me so much. He slammed my arm in the door and it hurts. Please Emmett take me w-w-with you." She all of a sudden started crying. I picked her up, being wary of her arm and walked out of the door. I quickly walked her out to the office. Since I was "18" I could sign Bella out of school without them calling her dad. Before leaving the school, I slipped my sweatshirt on Bella. The air was cold. Being a vampire, I wouldn't feel it but Bella would. We quickly got into the car and drove off. I pulled up to the hospital soon. Picking Bella up from the passenger seat, I walked up to the front.

"I need to see Carlisle now. Tell him it's Emmett." I growled. The secretary nodded and paged him. He walked out of his office. His eyes grew in shock. He beckoned me forward. I quickly followed him to a room. I set the girl down on the bed.

"Bella, it's okay. My dad is going to help you. Is that alright?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Why Bella? HE isn't going to hurt you." I said. She just shook her head no. I sat on the bed and she crawled into my lap.

"No." She responded. Carlisle came in with casting materials and a nurse. When she saw Carlisle she pushed herself up against me, her back to my chest. She started whimpering.

"Bella, my name is Carlisle. I just want to help you. I'm Emmett's dad. Can you please calm down? I want to fix your arm. Emmett try and calm her down." Carlisle stated the last part to me.

"Bella, look at me. Carlisle is only going to help you. Then we can leave. Do you want to come home with me?" I asked Bella, she nodded. "Then you are going to have to calm down. As soon as we are done we can leave. Okay?" I asked. She only nodded. She held out her arm. Carlisle laid out 5 colors in front of her and backed up. Blue, red, purple, green, and neon orange. She picked out the bright green. Carlisle quickly cleared the rest of them. He wrapped her arm in padding before putting on the hard casing. It stretched all the way up to her elbow.

"Carlisle can we please take her with us? I don't want to leave her." I said. Carlisle sighed, brushed back his hair and nodded.

"Bella, are you ready to come home with me. You are going to stay with me for a bit. Is that okay?" I asked softly. Bella nodded. She held her arms towards me. I picked her up and cradled her on my back. She rested her head on my shoulder while I brought her out of the hospital. I unlocked the car doors and put her in the back seat. I hopped in the front seat and drove out of the parking lot. I drove through the forest avoiding all forms of jumps and harsh terrain. Soon I saw the familiar house and pulled up into the garage. I pulled out the key and turned around to look at Bella. She was already asleep. I pulled her in my arms once again and hopped out of the car. I opened the door and walked inside. Everyone was there. Carlisle must have told them to come home. I nodded at them and walked to my room. I pulled back the covers and laid Bella under them. I pulled them over her so she wouldn't get cold. I walked down stairs so we could start the discussion on Bella.

"Okay guys what are we going to do? I'm not sending her back there." I stated. Carlisle nodded his head.

"Yes but what about the danger of her being around us. If she gets cut, she could be dead in a matter of minutes." Jasper said.

"We just need to hunt more. Jasper you don't understand how I feel about this girl. I have known her for 2 days and she is the most important thing in my life. I want to protect her and make sure no one ever harms her. Jazz her dad broke her arm by slamming it between a door!" I yelled the last part. Esme and Rosalie gasped in shock.

"I don't care what you do but I am not going to let her go back there." I stated.

"I guess I have no choice. Alice, what does the future look out for us?" Jasper asked.

'For some reason, I can't see Bella in the future. It's just fuzzy. Could it be a power that's showing now or what." Alice said. I shrug my shoulder.

"Well, lets put it to a vote. If you want Bella to stay with us raise your hand." Me, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper raised our hands. Only Edward didn't.

"What happened Edward? You don't want her to stay with us?" Esme asked.

"Why should we take care of this kid? She will probably cause us problems in the future. Alice can't see her and I can't hear her. Do you know how hard it is to predict what's going to happen with her? She is going to be a problem and should go to an orphanage." Edward crossed his arms as he finished his speech. I just shook my head at him.

"Is that what it is all about Edward? Problems that _could _happen? If we left this kid with her dad, she could be dead Edward! Dead! Do you not understand that?" I was yelling so loudly. I heard Bella's heart flutter, she was waking up. I heard my bedroom door open. Her footsteps barely made any sound as she walked to the stairs.

"Emmett, she called softly. I made my way to the base of the stairs. I saw little Bella sitting at the top of the stairs. I walked all the way up them. She stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked down together, taking each step. As we walked into the living room, she shied behind me. She probably saw Edward and Jasper. I guess she is afraid of men. I turned around and crouched down to her level.

"Bella it will be okay, they won't hurt you." I said softly. She shook her head and buried it into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. Her head was on my shoulder. I sat on the empty couch and faced her towards everyone. She kept her face down. Esme walked over, but took a step back when Bella hid her face again.

"Hi Bella, my name is Esme. Are you hungry?" Esme asked. Bells looked up at me. I nodded saying that it was okay.

"H-hi Esme. I am hungry. Can I have food please?" She asked softly. Esme nodded and walked off into the kitchen. Rosalie soon walked up.

"Hi Bella, my name is Rosalie. Do you want to change your clothes? We could bathe you will Esme makes your food." Rosalie said softly. Bella nodded. Rosalie held out her hand. Bella slid off my lap but grabbed my hand too. She grabbed Rosalie's in the other. I guess Bella really trusts me. She pulled me with her upstairs. The bathroom was big enough to fit all 3 of us, even more probably. I sat on the toilet while Rose got Bella ready for a bath. Bella stepped into the tub. Rosalie quickly wet Bella and soaped her up. She rinsed her off and washed Bella's hair. After everything was done, a knock was on the door. Alice had some clothes. It was a t-shirt and a pair of pants. Bella slipped them on. She walked out of the bathroom and waited for me and Rosalie. As soon as we were with her she went down the stairs. I guided her into the kitchen and sat her on the barstool. Esme slid a bowl of Macaroni and Cheese towards Bella. Bells picked up the fork and started eating so fast. Soon the bowl was done. She wiped her mouth on a napkin.

"Emmett, what is going to happen? Can I really stay with you?" Bells asked.

"Only if you want to Bella." I said. She nodded her head really fast. She slid off of the stool and walked into the living room. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were still there. I walked in quickly behind her. She sat on the couch where we were before.

"Who are you?" Bella asked Jasper.

"My name is Jasper." She turned her head to the side.

"I like your name." She said.

"And I yours. Bella means beautiful in Italian." Jasper said. She nodded her head.

"I know. I learned Italian before." She stated.

"Bella, how are you so smart. You can speak Italian and you are doing Pre-Algebra." I asked.

"Daddy used to keep books in the house. He had Italian languages and other books. He wouldn't let me touch them but I snuck them into my room and read them. I usually had to hide them. Math is easy. I like to read too." She said. I smiled. She was finally starting to relax.

"Wow. Did you learn how to play any instruments?" Jasper asked. Bella nodded her head.

"I can play the violin and Cello." She said.

"Bella, if you want to stay with us, you are going to have to move soon. Charlie is going to come home and notice that you are gone. Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"As long as I am away from him I am fine."

She is going to fit in perfectly with this family.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am about to update my stories Im going to delete this when I update them. Vote on my profile at the Poll I'm making ANOTHER story, yeah I know. Just please vote.  
Summary"\: Shianne is coming home, back to La Push. She is 16. Her older brother is Sam. When she gets meets back up with everyone in a sticky situation, who is it that she imprints on?**

**EVERYONE PLEASE GET BACK TO ME! I AM CLOSING THE POLLS IN A FEW DAYS.**


End file.
